sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Date A Live
Dal_ss1.jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss1)|linktext=Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss1) Dal_ss2.jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss2)|linktext=Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss2) Date A Live (デート・ア・ライブlà bộ Light Novel viết bởi Tachibana Koushi(橘公司), do Tsunako(つなこ) vẽ tranh minh họa, do Fujimi Shobo phát hành trên Fujimi Fantasia Bunko. Tập đầu tiên được phát hành vào tháng 3 năm 2011. Bộ Light Novel này đã chuyển thể thành 2 mùa Anime từ tháng 4 năm 2013: - Season 1 được công chiếu vào tháng 4 năm 2013 (với 12 tập chuyển thế từ vol 1 đến vol 4). - Season 2 được công chiếu vào tháng 4 năm 2014 (với 10 tập chuyển thế từ vol 5 đến vol 7). =Giới thiệu= Itsuka Shidou vốn là một học sinh trung học hết sức bình thường. Cho đến một ngày, em gái cậu xuất hiện và bảo: "Em sẽ dạy anh cách tán gái để cứu thế giới." =Lịch sử cập nhật= Click → - 01/01/2013 : Project Khởi Động - 08/08/2013 : Tập 1 Hoàn tất - 24/02/2014 : Tập 2 Hoàn tất - 21/08/2014 : Reboot Project *Update Minh họa cho các tập 3 >> 9 *Update Mở đầu + Chương 1 Tập 8 - 24/08/2014 : Update Chương 2 Tập 8 - 05/09/2014 : Update Chương 3 Tập 8 - 07/09/2014 : Tập 10 Hoàn tất - 17/09/2014 : Update Chương 4 Tập 8 - 29/09/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 11 - 30/10/2014 : Update Chương 7 Tập 11 (trước cả ENG) :v - 01/11/2014 : Update Chương 8 Tập 11 - 14/11/2014 : Update Chương 9 Tập 11 - 22/11/2014 : Update Chương 5 Tập 8 —— Tập 8 Hoàn tất - 23/11/2014 : Update Minh họa Tập 0, 7.5, 10.5 + Case 1,2,3 của Encore 1 - 25/11/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 9 - 26/11/2014 : Update Chương 7 Tập 9 + Mở đầu Tập 6 - 27/11/2014 : Update Chương 8 Tập 9 - 28/11/2014 : Update Chương 10 + Kết của Tập 11 —— Tập 11 Hoàn tất - 29/11/2014 : Update Chương 9 Tập 9 - 30/11/2014 : Update Chương 10 + Kết của Tập 9 —— Tập 9 Hoàn tất - 07/12/2014 : Update Chương 1 Tập 6 - 14/12/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 7.5 - 19/12/2014 : Update Chương 3 Tập 7.5 - 26/12/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 7 + Chương 4 Tập 7.5 - 29/12/2014: Update Chương 2 Tập 6 - 05/01/2015: Update Chương 3 Tập 6 - 06/02/2015: Update Chương 3 Tập 5 - 08/02/2015: Update Chương 4 Tập 6 - 10/02/2015: Update Chương 1 Tập 5 - 13/02/2015: Update Chương 1 Tập 3 - 14/02/2015: Update Chương 2 Tập 3 - 15/02/2015: Update Chương 3 Tập 3 - 16/02/2015: Update Chương 4 Tập 3 - 17/02/2015: Update Chương 5 Tập 3 —— Tập 3 Hoàn tất - 18/02/2015: Update Chương 5 Tập 6 ——'Tập 6 Hoàn tất' - 19/02/2015: Update Chương 7 >>> Kết Tập 4 ——'Tập 4 Hoàn tất' - 01/03/2015: Update Chương 7 Tập 7 - 26/04/2015: Update Kết chương của Tập 7 - 06/05/2015: Update Chương 7 Tập 7 - 09/05/2015: Update Ngoại truyện Date A Akihabar: Yoshino - 10/05/2015: Update Ngoại truyện Date A Akihabar: Kurumi - 22/05/2015: Update hoàn tất Ratatoskr - 20/06/2015: Update Case 1, 2, 3 của Encore 3 - 21/06/2015: Update Kết chương của Tập 5 - 21/06/2015: Update Mở đầu của Tập 12 - 21/07/2015: Update Chương 1 Tập 12 - 01/08/2015: Update Chương 4 Tập 5 - 05/08/2015: Update Chương 2 Tập 12 - 15/08/2015: Update chương Shidou Hunters của Encore 2 - 03/09/2015: Udate Chương 3 Tập 12 - 05/05/2015: Update Chương 5 và Kết chương Tập 12 - 12/09/2015: Update chương Spirit King Game của Encore 2 - 03/10/2015: Update chương Kotori Mystery của Encore 4 - 04/10/2015: Update chương Mana Mission của Encore 4 =''Date A Live'', tác giả Tachibana Koushi= (Lưu ý: Có những tên chương tiếng Anh, vì đó dụng ý của Tác giả nên sẽ được giữ nguyên) ''Date A Live'' - Cốt Truyện Chính Main Stories Tohka's Arc Tập 1 - Tohka Dead End (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::* Mở đầu: (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 1: Thiếu nữ không tên (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 2: Bắt đầu nào (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 3: Tên của cậu là... (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 4: Cuộc hẹn bất ngờ... (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 5: tàn nhẫn (Chưa re-edit) ::*Kết chương: Sống chung với Tinh linh (Chưa re-edit) Yoshino's Arc Tập 2 - Yoshino Puppet (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Cuộc sống mới (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 1: Mission 【Chung một mái nhà】 (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 2: (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 3: Lòng tốt bị hiểu nhầm (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 4: Chuỗi nhiệm vụ tại nhà Origami (Chưa re-edit) ::*Chương 5: Băng tinh (Chưa re-edit) ::*Kết chương: Quá khứ trở lại (Chưa re-edit) Kotori's Arc Tập 3 - Kurumi Killer (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Vị khách hắc ám (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 1: Học sinh chuyển trường thứ hai (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 2: Lời mời của Tinh Linh (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 3: Sister Wars (Chưa xong - Chưa edit) ::*Chương 4: Triple Date (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 5: (Chưa edit) Tập 4 - Itsuka Sister (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Ngọn lửa vượt thời gian (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 7: Hội nghị của Kotori (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 8: Swimwear Battle (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 9: Cuộc hẹn cuối (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 10: Kẻ báo thù từ 5 năm trước (Chưa edit) ::*Kết chương: Chuyến hội ngộ trong đêm tối (Chưa edit) Yamai's Arc Tập 5 - Yamai Tempest (Toàn bộ) *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Chinh phục sự đối lập ::*Chương 1: Mưu đồ của DEM (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 2: Bạo phong thiếu nữ (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 3: Song diện tiếp cận (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 4: Tâm linh tương thông (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 5: Ánh sáng chia cắt ngọn gió (45% ~ Delay) ::*Kết chương: Shidou, Ta sẽ— (Chưa edit) Miku's Arc Tập 6 - Miku Lily (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Mỹ nữ tương phùng (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 1: Tinh Linh khó hiểu (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 2: MALE / FEMALE (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 3: (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 4: (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 5: Ánh lam sắc lấp lánh (Chưa edit) Tập 7 - Miku Truth (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Ác mộng, tái hiện (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 7: Chiến trường chỉ của hai người (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 8: Con phố bị nhấn chìm bởi Lửa và Bóng tối (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 9: (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 10: (Chưa edit) ::*Kết chương: Lễ hội kết thúc (Chưa edit) Natsumi's Arc ' Tập 8 - Natsumi Search (Toàn bộ) - PDF ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: ::*Chương 1: ::*Chương 2: ::*Chương 3: ::*Chương 4: ::*Chương 5: Tập 9 - Natsumi Change (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: ::*Chương 7: ::*Chương 8: ::*Chương 9: ::*Chương 10: ::*Kết chương: Origami's Arc ' Tập 10 - Tobiichi Angel (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Tobiichi Origami ::*Chương 1: ::*Chương 2: Goetia rực rỡ ::*Chương 3: Thiên Thần ::*Chương 4: ::*Chương 5: Ám Dạ Ma Vương giáng lâm Tập 11 - Tobiichi Devil (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Người đã đấu tranh ::*Chương 7: ::*Chương 8: «Devil» ::*Chương 9: Bản ngã ::*Chương 10: Thiên Sứ đêm sao băng ::*Kết chương: Tobiichi Origami Shiori's Arc ' Tập 12 - '''Itsuka Disaster' (Toàn bộ) *Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Hồi kết một Quái Thú ::*Chương 1: Sự bất thường ăn mòn ::*Chương 2: Cuộc diễu hành của Đế Vương ::*Chương 3: Vacation Time ::*Chương 4: Party Time (chưa edit) ::*Chương 5: Vũ điệu Tinh Linh ::*Kết chương: 『Người thứ 2』 được giải phóng ----- ''Date A Live'' - Ngoại Truyện Side Stories Akihabara Tập: Date A Akihabara ::* Minh hoạ ::* Tohka ::* Yoshino ::* Kurumi ::* Kotori Ratatoskr 'Khảo sát hằng ngày của Ratatoskr' ::*Minh Họa ::*Case 1 ::*Case 2 ::*Case 3 ::*Case 4 ::*Case 5 ::*Case 6 ::*Case 7 Zero Tập 0: April 9 ::*Minh Họa ::*April 9 ::*Nurse A Live ::*Popularity Poll Results Announcement ::*Tohka Prison ::*Tohka Miss fantasia ::*Kurumi Neighbor ::*Spirit Akihabara ::*25th Anniversary Encore Tập 7.5: Encore 1 ::*Minh Họa ::* Tohka Gamer Center ::*Origami Impossible ::*Yoshino Fireworks ::*Kotori Birthday ::*Yamai Lunchtime ::*Kurumi Star Festival ::*Dating Preparations Case 1: Yoshino ::*Dating Preparations Case 2: Itsuka Kotori ::*Dating Preparations Case 3: Tobiichi Origami Tập 10.5: Encore 2 * Minh Họa ::* Shidou Hunters (Chưa edit) ::*Unidentified Summer Vacation ::*Unidentified Brother ::*Spirit King Game (Chưa edit) ::*Tenou Festival Contest ::*Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day ::*Date A If Case 1: What if Tohka and the others did a gravure shooting ::*Date A If Case 2: What if Kurumi blends into daily life ::*Date A If Case 3: What if Origami and Mana are blood related sisters Tập 11.5: Encore 3 ::*Minh Họa ::*Miku On-Stage (Đang tiến hành) ::*Shiori Penalty ::*Natsumi Teaching ::*Mana Research ::*Cat Coffee A Live ::*Spirit Merry Christmas ::*Kurumi Santa Claus ::*Dress A Live Case 1: Astral Dress (chưa edit) ::*Dress A Live Case 2: Swimsuit (chưa edit) ::*Dress A Live Case 3: Santa (chưa edit) Tập 12.5: Encore 4 ::*Minh Họa ::*Tohka Working ::*Yoshino Highschool ::*Origami Normalize ::*Kurumi Cat (đang tiến hành) ::*Mana Mission (Chưa edit) ::*Kotori Mystery (Chưa edit) ::*Tohka Reverse ::*Date A Job Case 1: Student ::*Date A Job Case 2: Maid ::*Date A Job Case 3: Little Sister Others (Waiting...) =Bầu chọn= =Project Staff= (nên vào tham khảo trước khi bắt đầu tham gia Project) Active [http://sonako.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hibiki3190 Hibiki3190] or hibiki3190 Oscar Cuong aka L4dys2d3lt4 Perfectstrong Yamitohikari136 Houl.LITE TL.BiDao Silver_Eyes ShinwellJohnson :& Lexus Liperty Supporters: Wendy Luminated, Hyouku, Myname Isblue & Dqt1995 K.I.A Team Hako.re theblues_dn a.k.a râu xanh Haruaki Yachi a.k.a Kuro no Kenshi Asakura Otome Yui2401 a.k.a Râu Trắng Chaosshadow My2ndAngelic a.k.a xenonkms Lexus Liperty (Editor) ----- :Các tập Ngoại Truyện hiện đang trống, bạn nào có nhã ý muốn tham gia vào việc dịch các tập đó thì cứ tự nhiên nhé. -[http://sonako.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hibiki3190 Hibiki3190]- ::Đề nghị tuyệt đối KHÔNG sử dụng bản dịch cho mục đích thương mại dưới mọi hình thức, đối vs cá nhân muốn đi in đơn lẻ nhằm sưu tầm đề nghị thêm Nguồn + Nhân sự đầy đủ. Rất cám ơn các bạn đã đọc Date A Live. Nhớ comment nhiều nhiều để ủng hộ các Dịch giả, bạn nhé. =Các tập đã xuất bản= Click → * デート・ア・ライブ 十香デッドエンド (19 Tháng 3, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3623-2) * デート・ア・ライブ2 四糸乃パペット (20 Tháng 8, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3672-0) * デート・ア・ライブ3 狂三キラー (19 Tháng 11, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3704-8) * デート・ア・ライブ4 五河シスター (17 Tháng 3, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3744-4) * デート・ア・ライブ5 八舞テンペスト (18 Tháng 8, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3795-6) * デート・ア・ライブ6 美九リリィ (20 Tháng 12, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3835-9) * デート・ア・ライブ7 美九トゥルース (19 Tháng 3, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3871-7) * デート・ア・ライブ アンコール (18 Tháng 5, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3892-2) * デート・ア・ライブ8 七罪サーチ (20 Tháng 9, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3938-7) * デート・ア・ライブ9 七罪チェンジ (20 Tháng 12, 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-712974-0) * デート・ア・ライブ10 鳶一エンジェル (20 Tháng 3, 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070066-3) * デート・ア・ライブ11 鳶一デビル (20 Tháng 9, 201 ISBN 978-4-04-070143-1) * デート・ア・ライブ12 五河ディザスター (20 tháng 6, 2015 ISBN 978-4-04-070151-6) Category:Date A Live Category:Active Projects Category:Comedy Category:Harem Category:Romance Category:School Life Category:Sci-fi Category:Shounen Category:Mecha Category:Action Category:Ecchi Category:Fantasy